


Lucky

by darwinsdonut



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Badly Timed Monopoly Jokes, Canon-ish, Donut Knows Everything, Fluff, Multi, OT3, red team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinsdonut/pseuds/darwinsdonut
Summary: Grif is so done with Simmons' jokes about his thing for Donut and blows up; Donut's the one to suggest polyamory.





	Lucky

Grif was so tired of Simmons’ jokes.

Sure, he had a point, but __god-dammit,__ Grif was tired of hearing it. Couldn’t Simmons see what Grif really wanted?

Yes, okay, __fine,__ Grif had a thing for Donut. He couldn’t help it. He saw the lightish-red armor and he cracked his jokes, and then he saw Donut’s midwestern farm-hand muscles making pancake dough and… It was a thing. He heard Donut singing in the shower, sounding like some goddamn Broadway musical star, and __sure,__ that was a surprising turn-on for Grif.

But still! Still! Grif’s primary feelings went to the same object of affection that had held them since he got to the forsaken canyon: Simmons. And the oblivious fucking nerd didn’t even notice. Yet somehow, __somehow,__ Simmons noticed Grif’s thing for Donut. And teased him about it relentlessly every single day.

God, if Sarge heard, Grif was going to kill everyone in this canyon and then himself.

Donut had only been there a month when Grif’s frustration came to a head.

Grif and Simmons stood on the roof of Red Base, as per fucking usual, talking about absolutely nothing, as per fucking usual, waiting for the Blues to do absolutely nothing, as per fu- you get the point.

And they were talking about nothing, themed around fucking board-games, when Simmons, the clever asswipe, said, “Yeah, I bet you’d like __Donut’s__ get-out-of-jail-free-card, huh?”

And as he laughed at himself, Grif stood, trembling, frustrated and damned to an eternity of frustration, and then finally exploded:

“God- _ _dammit,__ Simmons! Don’t you get that my thing for Donut is a small fucking thing? That I like __you?__ That I have liked you every fucking day since I __met__ you?”

Simmons just stared, which meant there was just a gold visor in a stupid maroon helmet turned toward Grif, and Grif could hear his breathing echo inside his own helmet. There were too many words, too many phrases and clauses and curses and he couldn’t say any of them quite fast enough and ended up saying nothing. Except:

“Mother _ _fucker.”__

Because Donut had just come up the ramp.

Grif looked at Donut, looked at Simmons, looked at the ledge of the roof, and then shoved past Simmons, shoved past Donut, and went down the ramp and into the base.

“Private Grif!” Sarge exclaimed at his entrance. “Didn’t I tell ya you’re on guard-duty for-”

“Yeah, fuck it, I don’t give a half-fledged fuck, Sarge. If you knew just how fucking __done__ I am right now you wouldn’t fucking question it.”

And Grif, ever angsty, ever pissed off, ever frustrated with Simmons and especially with himself, retreated to his room and spent the day sulking behind a locked door.

 

****- &-** **

 

“Grif?”

He didn’t move.

“Grif, c’mon, please. I- I guess I should be the one asking for __your__ get-out-of-jail-free card, huh? Okay, I’m sorry, that was- that was stupid. I’m just bad at handling these things.” A bit of whine had entered his voice. “Grif, come __on,__ please- it was just a shitty joke-! Donut didn’t mind! In fact, he was kind of flattered-”

“Go away, Simmons.”

“Grif, no. Talk to me.”

Grif’s jaw clenched and he forced it to relax.

“Please? Look, I- I like you, too. I’m just- I’m a fucking idiot and I thought you had a thing for Donut. That was- I don’t know, I’m, like I said, I’m an idiot. It was just easier to think you liked someone else than think you didn’t-”

The door opened and Simmons’ voice disappeared. Grif stared him down. They were both dressed down to the PT clothes they slept in, standard issue track shorts and t-shirts, and Grif sort of… No. No he didn’t. He wanted to hate Simmons, but he couldn’t. He wanted to tell Simmons not to worry about it, that he didn’t care, but he did care and he couldn’t do that, either.

So they stared at each other, and then Simmons said, “Grif- I’m sorry. I was rude, and out of line. Can- can we just move on?”

“It’s out in the open now. We might as well talk about it.”

__Fuck, why did he say that?__ Grif retreated into his room and sat on the bed, running a hand over his face and thinking about all the other shit in his life that had gone wrong, and wondering what fresh hell this would become.

Simmons came in and perched awkwardly on Grif’s trunk. “I… Don’t really know how to go about this.”

“Well, lucky for you two, I do!”

Both Grif and Simmons glanced, startled, to the door as Donut strode in like a suave motherfucker and leaned on the wall. Grif groaned. “Look, Donut, no offense, but-”

“Have you considered polyamory?”

__“What?”_ _

The word came from Simmons, and Grif looked at him and then back at Donut, who flipped his hair over his shoulder, re-crossed his arms, and went on.

“It’s obvious you two are in love, and it’s obvious you’re both attracted to me, and it’s __thirdly__ obvious neither of you are secure enough for a one-time fling! So: polyamory?”

Grif turned to Simmons, to find Simmons already staring back at him. This… Well, it wasn’t what he pictured when he was drafted. But neither was Blood Gulch, or Simmons, or any of it. He saw his own shock reflected in Simmons eyes. It all felt a little fast, a little much, a little overwhelming- but maybe-

“Fuck it. Let’s try it.”

 

****- &-** **

 

It took a lot more convincing after Grif’s __fuck-it__ moment, due to his own indecision and Simmons’ endless anxiety. Donut talked them through it, surprisingly more knowledgeable than Grif expected. He’d known Donut __knew some shit,__ but to hear him actually talk about it was… Well, astounding to say the least.

They decided to keep it secret, something they’d only really acknowledge in quiet, idle moments. Whenever any action happened- __if__ ever any action happened- they’d go on as if they were still just… Red Team. As if 60% of Red Team wasn’t dating. __What the hell had Grif gotten himself into?__

But it all turned out to be worth it.

It took a week for them to get comfortable around each other, stolen individual moments with Donut and Simmons, figuring out how the affectionate part of things would work. Then one evening, as Grif fell asleep, someone knocked on his door.

His eyes opened in the dark room and he groggily called out, “Yeah?”

“Can we come in?”

Simmons had asked, but Grif now saw two pairs of feet under the door. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, wondering what the hell had happened now. Couldn’t be good- he’d been waiting for this to blow up since it had started.

“Uh… Yeah, come in.”

The door opened, shedding light into the dark room, and then closed and locked. Grif watched, eyes straining against the light-then-sudden-dark. “Uh- guys?”

Two warm bodies reached Grif’s bed and pulled him back against his pillows. He glanced around, barely making out Donut to his left and Simmons to his right. Were they-? No- Donut maybe, but not shy, awkward Simmons.

“Generally, when people who like each other live together,” Donut said, “They’ll sleep in the same bed sometimes. And mine was just a little too empty, and Simmons made a good point that you’d be the warmest.”

True, to be fair- Grif was a natural heater. Simmons nudged his way under Grif’s arm and put his head on Grif’s chest, and Donut did the same on the other side. Grif, still astounded, heard them kiss, and then each leaned up and kissed him.

“Goodnight,” Simmons said, sounding content.

“Night, sweeties,” Donut added.

Silence fell over the room, soon filled with Donut’s light snores and Simmons’ even breathing. Grif lay there, calming his thrumming heart, his arms around his current two favorite people. Wondering how he’d gotten into this.

Wondering how he’d gotten so lucky.

He kissed their heads and fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
